


Idol Hell NSFW Ficlets

by Soupreme



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bathroom Sex, Changeroom sex, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/F, Futanari, Hand Jobs, Licking, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation in Bathroom, Playful Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Ribbon tying, Sex as a present, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering, Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soupreme/pseuds/Soupreme
Summary: A collection of all the NSFW works I've written as short storiesChapter 1: Yoha/Ruby/Maru Clubroom fingeringChapter 2: Futa!Kanan, Futa!Chika, Mari bathroom threesomeChapter 3: Futa!You/Mari Changeroom exhibitionismChapter 4: DiaMari playful Dom/SubChapter 5: KanaMari Christmas bondage
Relationships: Kunikida Hanamaru/Kurosawa Ruby/Tsushima Yoshiko, Kurosawa Dia/Ohara Mari, Ohara Mari/Watanabe You, Takami Chika/Ohara Mari/ Matsuura Kanan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	1. I can explain...

The first years watched as Mari stood at the head of the table of their club room, moving her finger in and out of the hole she was making with her hands. What had started off as a short passing-by conversation revolving around formation counting of the members of Aqours for practice had led Mari to weirdly inserting her finger into an ‘ok’ symbol she was making with her hand. 

Ruby and Hanamaru: Clueless. But Yoshiko was barking at her to stop and put her hands down. That they were in a public place. It did little to stifle the grin on her face. In fact, the more she protested, the faster she went.

“Come on Mari knock it off! What would Dia say if she came in here and saw you doing that in front of her sister!” Yoshiko angrily said.

“Aww come on Yoshiko, they’ll have to get it eventually!” Mari cooed, looking directly now at Hanamaru while she trailed her hand circle round and round with her tongue. “It can be any hole you like as well, it’s only kinky the first time you try it after all.”

That certainly struck a chord, and Hanamaru and Ruby watched as Yoshiko descended her head down onto the table, defeated, her buried in her arms and rivaling that of a tomato.

“Oh dear, have I done something wrong?” Mari said, quizzically shrugging her shoulders and sticking her tongue out.

“I don’t know what you did...but you’ve destroyed Yoshiko’s spirit zura. That’s a hard thing to do, congrats!”

“Well that little practice advice was all I had for you ladies, ciao! I’ll catch you bellas tomorrow! The Chairwoman's work won’t not do itself!”

With a flick of her wrist, Mari left the girls to their lonesome in the clubroom as they had been before she showed up. Like a hurricane, she had come, done her damage, and left. If you could even call this damage.

“Hey uhm Yoshiko.” Ruby said, poking her bun “You okay? What was that all about?”

Yoshiko laid motionless for a few seconds before peeling herself off the cold desk up to face her fellow classmates. She looked like a raspberry but that didn’t stop Hanamaru from pestering her the second she realized she was conscious.

“We thought we lost you for a second there zura! What was wrong? Was it somethin’ she said?” Hanamaru scooched her chair closer to her, eagerly expecting an explanation. Yoshiko was reluctant, to say the least, to give one.

“I wouldn’t worry about it, you two, just Mari being Mari after all. Let’s head home and get some crepes or something.” She averted her gaze from Hanamaru’s beady eyes. She couldn’t look her in the eye right now, her heads were swirling with the thoughts of what Mari was demonstrating, only Hanamaru was on the receiving end. The problem was that she was rather enjoying those thoughts.

“Aww come on Yoshiko you know something! Spill the beans! I’ll do anythin’ zura!” Hanamaru said, putting both hands on her thigh and making Yoshiko groan a little due to the proximity to her nether regions.

“Okay okay fine...you see well…” Yoshiko was stumped. Her head was thinking of all these things all at once and she wasn’t exactly a health teacher when it came to explaining intercourse. Maybe she should just show them?

She abruptly pulled Hanamaru into a kiss, shocking Ruby behind her as two girls locked lips. Hanamaru’s eyes were wide in surprise initially, but she let Yoshiko do her thing as their kissing got more and more intentional.

  
“Y-yoshiko w-w-what are you doing!?” Ruby frantically said, grabbing the back of her uniform and shaking her to get her attention. It worked, and she stopped kissing Hanamaru, only for her to turn and do the same to Ruby, her little scream muffled by their lips combining with each other.

When their kisses ended Yoshiko sat there and blushed profusely at what she had just done, but in her mind it was the only way to preface what she was about to demonstrate to them!

“Listen it’s much easier for me to just show you guys okay?! So ummm… If you bend over I'll show you what Mari intended with her fingers...okay?!”

There were no words spoken, not at first. But Hanamaru standing up was all the answer she needed. Slowly, she started removing her tights, sliding them down to the floor and nudging them haphazardly to the side before jutting her butt out, embarrassed.

“H-hanamaru! That’s inappropriate! What if someone comes in?!”

“W-well i’m curious to see what comes next.” Hanamaru whispered. “That kiss felt so nice so uhm… Go ahead Yoshiko.”

Ruby watched on as Yoshiko stood up, hands shaking like an addict as she positioned herself behind Hanamaru and lifted her skirt. It was like she was performing surgery, and her heart was beating a mile a minute while she began removing Hanamaru’s underwear down to the floor to join the rest of her clothes.

“Okay wait I don’t wanna be left out! Wait for me!” Ruby exclaimed, scampering to remove her underwear as fast as she could and nudging herself next to Hanamaru’s side.

Yoshiko had to consciously stop herself from falling over, the sight of her friends presenting themselves so eagerly and willingly while staring back at her...she swore she was about to drool. Not that she had ever dreamed of doing this before, but the opportunity was making her 

“Alright here goes.” She hummed to herself quietly, taking a deep breath before gently placing one hand over both Ruby and Hanamaru’s crotches. The two eeped, Yoshiko’s cold hands going to work circling and gently massaging their virgin clits just so. She could already feel the two of them getting wetter, each of their hushed sighs giving her more incentive to keep up her increasing pace.

“Feels good doesn’t it?” Yoshiko cooed, as the two nodded in unison. “Good...now onto what Mari was talking about.”

Her fingers, coated in their sex juices, trailed their way up and down the girl’s slits before gently stopping outside their entrances, her right by Ruby’s vagina and her left by Hanamaru’s asshole. Mari mentioned both holes after all, Yoshiko figured she’d have to be as realistic as possible. In reality, she just wanted to see how a little of both felt.

Making sure her fingers were nice and wet, slowly she entered the two of them, moaning herself along with her two partners at how tight they were. Neither girl seemed to be in immense pain, so her fingers gently began thrusting out of each one of them, each bottoming out of her fingers inside them eliciting all the more sighs of pleasure.

Hanamaru was, to Yoshiko’s surprise, taking it even better than Ruby was, her face noticeably changing from slight discomfort, to down right ecstatic. Both of their moans echoed throughout the room, as Yoshiko’s fingers skewered them from behind.

She boldly added another finger each, making each of them groan and clutch hands on the table. They loosened up extremely quickly, and Yoshiko followed by ramping speed at the same level. She was finger fucking her best friends in the middle of their practice room and here she was, thinking this was all just some sort of sex-ed demonstration.

“Y-yoshiko I....” Ruby stuttered out, not even being able to finish her sentence before she came, her walls tightening around Yoshiko’s fingers. Her moan was far louder than it should have been, but her hands were busy holding herself as her legs wobbled beneath her.

Hanamaru wasn't too far after, Yoshiko gave special attention to her puckered butthole after Ruby had cum, and within minutes Hanamaru gushed just as hard as she did, even dripping a little bit onto the floor as she bit into her wrist, stopping herself from screeching for the whole school to hear.

There they stood, panting together not wanting to move at all.  _ “Did we really just do that?”  _ they all wondered. After a few motionless minutes Yoshiko finally spoke, sliding her hands out of the two depleted girls.

“So uhm….you understand the joke now right?”

“Y-yeah i think so...zura….”

“Y-yes Yoshiko you were very...thorough.”

Yoshiko sighed happily at a job well done, but one loose end remained. She never got her turn!

“Well then uhm...does that mean you two want to come over tonight?”


	2. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chika, due to her overwhelming hubris, gets caught masturbating in the bathroom by two of the most permiscious people possible.

Chika stood in the stall at the far end of the girl's bathroom, entirely quiet save for the quiet moaning coming from her. Her cock in her hands, a much more audible moan echoed off the bathroom walls as she came, her thick cum smattering the toilet seat and floor around it.

Lately she had been getting these random bursts of arousal, right in the middle of class. It was uncontrollable, and she didn’t know why, but it was too much pressure to just ignore for the entire day. Thus here she was, pulling her panties off the floor after shooting cum haphazardly in private on the floor of the bathroom.

“Oh geez...I really made a mess this time. Whoops...” Chika murmured to herself, opening the stall door and grabbing a couple of sheets of paper towel from the roll at the sink. It had been almost two weeks of leaving mid-class, sometimes multiple times a day, for the sole reason of beating off in private to her own lewd thoughts. 

Nonchalantly, as if doing her chores aimlessly at home, she took to mopping up her sticky load off of the floor on her hands and knees. With her first paper towel thoroughly soaked through, she threw it in the toilet and flushed it down, still feeling satisfied with both her orgasm and the act of cleaning it up.

“Oh hey Chika-chii, come around here often?” 

Chika recognized that voice anywhere, and she stood up as fast and inconspicuously as she could make it seem to greet her good friend Mari.

“O-oh hey Mari, what brings you here?!” She said, as normal as she could sound. Kanan was standing next to her and they both gave her some very quizzical looks. 

“We’re here to pee Chika...that's what people do in the bathroom you goofball.” Kanan giggled to herself before the two of them fell silent and just stared at her.

Unbeknownst to Chika, her dick hadn’t exactly calmed down and was extremely noticeable underneath the thin fabric of her skirt. Mari stared right at her while Kanan tried to avert her gaze.

“I-i can explain!” Chika pleaded, throwing her hands down to cover her shame.

“Having a little fun were we? No need to explain to us, although I’d like to know maybe where you got...that.” Mari pointed down to the obvious bump in her skirt.

“W-well I dunno I just… Woke up with it one day, it’s kind of hard to explain.” Chika blushed and covered her face. She had wondered what it would be like to be caught, but why did it have to be these two. They’d never let her live this down. 

“Hard is right. I get you, masturbating in public is thrilling. Kinda looks like you didn’t quite get enough satisfaction though.~” Mari giggled, walking up and sliding her hand up underneath her skirt and overtop of her slightly erect dick.

“Mari! You should at least ask permission before you touch someone like that…” Kanan grabbed onto her arm and tried to urge her away. But Chika was liking it, her crimson face and moans were proof of that. There wasn’t much Kanan could do now. This was happening, that was evidently clear.

“Don’t worry Kanan, we’re just going to quickly help relieve our friend Chika, that's all. Isn’t that what friends are for after all?” 

With that Mari pushed her up against the sink, sliding her orange underwear down to her ankles, eagerly dropping down to her knees in front of Chika. Kanan uncomfortably fidgeted. Watching as Mari stuck her head up underneath her skirt and ran her tongue up along Chika’s soft cock, it was making her feel as light-headed as Chika must feel.

Cum still dripped from the tip of her cock from earlier, and Mari relished in that, using her tongue to tantalizingly teasing her sticky head before taking her whole member in her mouth and bobbing it in and out of her mouth to get her hard.

Her moaning certainly helped with that, on top of the fact that her sticky bitter cum was delighting her tastebuds right now. Her tongue sliding all over her cock, lubing it up and down. Chika loved it, and her cock responded in kind.

It grew fully erect right in Mari’s mouth, and she happily started sucking on it like a popsicle, Chika sighed happily as she placed a hand right through the braid on Mari’s head. Her mouth was so warm, her lips so soft. The way she continued popping the head of her dick out of her mouth as she sucked, it was making her head spin.

Kanan couldn’t take it anymore. She needed some attention herself and watching this all unfold made her realize how hard she herself had become.

So she walked over, grabbing Chika’s hand and placing it onto her own cock. Horny as can be, Chika didn’t even ask questions about it. She grasped her hand around Kanan’s thick dick and started stroking her hand up and down its length.

Mari noticed Kanan now standing there and giggled at her reluctance fading away to her own sexual desires. She used her free hand to play with her balls while Chika did her good work jerking her off over Mari’s head. 

“M-Mari… It feels so much better with someone else doing it…” Chika moaned as she forced her head down further onto her cock.

“Oh I can...totally agree with that.” Kanan chimed in, giggling as she pulled Chika’s face closer to kiss her. 

Mari groaned happily at them while getting a little bolder on Chika’s dick. She wanted her reward. She started thrusting her cock deep down into her throat, again and again, making her throat Chika’s own personal fucktoy. This clearly wasn't her first rodeo, she was barely even gagging. But boy oh boy was it making Chika’s cock throb.

She groaned Mari’s name out in the bathroom turned sex room, coinciding her increased pleasure by gripping Mari’s hair tighter and jerking Kanan’s cock faster and faster.

“C-Chika… I’m gonna…” Kanan begged, not wanting this to end. But it was no use. Her cock twitched in Chika’s hands as she came, her sticky load erupting from her and glazing the top of Mari’s head with her spunk.

Watching another girl cum was all Chika needed as well it turned out. She took her cum covered hand and joined it with her other, using Mari’s braid as a handle with which to throat fuck the shit out of her. Sheathing herself entirely in Mari’s mouth, she shot her load right down her throat. Pure ecstasy overcame her as her pulsing cock released spurt after spurt of her sticky cum directly into her stomach.

Their moaning in the room was replaced by panting from the spent girls and delighted noises from Mari as she suckled the remaining cum out of Chika. Satisfied as much as she was, Mari slid herself from underneath Chika’s skirt and used her fingers to clean the spit from around her mouth.

“You’re welcome ladies, feels much better doesn’t it?” She cooed, fixing her now extremely messy hair. “Most people would charge for this kind of thing you know.”

“Yeah well you’re not most people, now are you Mari?” Kanan smirked at them “Sorry for intruding there...I kind of couldn’t help myself.”

“Oh that's quite alright Kanan, it certainly feels like Chika did a good job. You owe me a hair wash later though I think.”

Both of their eyes turned to Chika, who was just relishing in the acts they had just committed. It was a miracle they weren’t caught just now, and even more of a miracle that SHE was caught prior. 

“I uhm… Thanks again Mari. That was incredible!” She pulled up her panties from the ground and twiddled her thumbs cutely. She didn't want to be too forward...but she didn’t want this to ever end quite frankly.

“Do you think...you could catch me again tomorrow?”


	3. Hurry up and get changed already

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You just wanted to have a little fun by herself after school! But the watchful eyes of the student council see all... and want to have a "chat" with her.

You leaned back on the bench of the school locker room. Her hand was on her ever-growing cock, she couldn’t help herself. The image of Chika’s body being hugged so tightly by their school swimsuit that her nipple poked through ever so slightly couldn’t get out of her mind.

So she waited for all the girls to leave for the day, the norm to keep her genitalia’s secret safe, and decided that she had time to daydream a little. Her hand rested atop the bulge in her swimsuit, rubbing gingerly up and down on the thin fabric and moaning Chika’s name quietly into the echoing corridor. 

The screeching of a door opening interrupted her lewd thoughts, and footsteps growing ever closer to her caused her to scramble, frantically managing to grab her school skirt and cover her crotch as a bikini-clad Mari Ohara waltzed cheerfully into the room.

“Greetings You, you’re here awfully late, swim practice ended 45 minutes ago.”

“Oh you know, I’m always late to stay after practice it’s no big deal”

She feigned ignorance. No way her secret was getting spoiled today, let alone to the horniest of all the Aqours members, no way she’d keep her mouth shut. Or worse, she could blackmail her into being her slave...was that a bad thing?

“Why are you standing over there then? Shouldn’t you be getting changed?”

“Oh! Well actually I was thinking about going back in for a bit. Can never get enough laps am I right?” 

You laughed fakely, but Mari wasn’t buying what she was selling. Even worse, as Mari undid the strings on her bikini and slid it off of herself, You could almost feel the blood rushing to her face. If she didn’t look guilty before, her now throbbing erection from Mari’s supple boobs staring her right in the face was making it pretty damn difficult.

  
“Okay spill it, what are you hiding? That look on your face tells me you’ve got a secret and you know how I LOVE secrets. Oh...is it these?”

Mari pushed her boobs together and jiggled them around playfully, her nipples touching one another and stimulating them to erection.

“N-nothing Mari, nothing at all! Seriously gotta get back to the pool though so if I could just.”

She went to make her way around the half-naked blonde but her outstretched arm blocked her path, backing her up against the locker and making sure she had no way to run.

“Come on You, your secret is safe with me. Is it something to with down here, behind your skirt? What do you not shave or something?”

“No, it’s not that!” She pleaded, knowing full well she was running out of options. “You won’t understand so just let it-”

Mari snatched the skirt from her grip, as quick as lightning, leaving only the reflexes of her hands protecting her shame now. Mari could clearly see what she was hiding, the look on her face was obvious, so she was basically just waiting for the inevitable reaction.

“Well, what do we have here?” She cooed in a teasing, motherly tone. “This is what you were hiding? That’s a shame, if you hide stuff like THAT from your friends then they can’t do stuff like THIS for you.”

Mari got her body even closer now, forcefully pushing their bodies together against the locker and planting delicate kisses onto her neck. It sent shivers up You’s spine, tingling her and making her cock throb even harder in anticipation.

“M-mari stop...what if someone sees us? And isn’t it a little weird for you, what with me having….you know…”

“Don’t you worry, Dia’s got the exact same thing and she’s just as sensitive.” Her teasing voice echoed softly into her ear. “And I was the last one in the school, it’s just you and me now. How about you just close your eyes and imagine that I’m Chika, surely that would make it less weird would it not?”

Curses, of course Mari would use her knowledge of her crush for Chika against her. Despite that, You couldn’t have been any more turned on at this point, and she found herself not resisting at all as Mari pushed her bathing suit to the side and let her cock and balls out on full display. 

Her hands cupped her balls and wiggled her cock around. You could feel a devilish smile from her as she nibbled on her neck. Eventually, her hands made their way up her shaft and tickled the top before starting to slowly jack her off. You just leaned back and let Mari’s silky smooth hands do their work. She wasn’t kidding, it clearly was not the first time she had handled a dick before. 

“Go ahead You, touch my boobs. I know you want to.” Mari said, trying to do her best Chika impersonation.

It was corny, and her voice barely sounded like Chika’s at all, but You didn’t care at this point. Her cock hadn’t felt this good in forever, so she mindlessly did as she was told, grabbing both of her boobs with her hands and massaging them with horny fervor. Moans escaped Mari’s lips, humming into the nape of You’s neck while her nipples were twisted round and round.    
  
“Good girl, you make me want to stroke you even harder. But before that...”

You opened her eyes as Mari stopped stroking her, only to be met with her hand right up to her lips. You knew what she wanted and happily sucked on the four fingers infiltrating her mouth, her tongue playing her fingers like a xylophone inside. Mari playfully tested her gag reflex, giggling how her cock twitched in her other hand with every cough. 

With her hand sufficiently lubricated, she spit a little of her own on for good measure and resumed pounding on her cock. This time however her speed was breakneck, her lips locked with You’s. She wrapped her arms around Mari’s neck, fully embracing the moment and thrusting herself up into Mari’s hand. Their tongues fought for dominance inside each other’s mouths, You’s moans, even muffled by the kissing, still echoing loudly inside the empty catacombs of the changeroom. 

Her legs shook and her cock quivered in Mari’s tender hand, as she finally reached orgasm so strong she almost buckled under her own weight. Rope after rope of her cum splattered on the once clean change room floor as Mari continued her jerking, milking every last drop out of the orgasm washing over her.

Clearly not the first rodeo for Mari, You was as lightheaded as can be. Another woman’s hand felt totally different to her own. How could she go back to masturbating after that?? Looking down, huffing and puffing, she had never cum that much at once before. Maybe it was the circumstances of what was going on, but how would she ever be able to masturbate after… This?

“There we go, how was that? Good right?!” Mari slipped her cock back into her swimsuit and plopped herself down next to the exhausted swimmer seated on the bench.

“All i can say is wow Mari….” You said, staring at her mess of cum splattered on the floor. “Why was helping me cum your first reaction to finding out I have a penis though? Are you really that horny on any given school day?”

“I wouldn’t say all the time but...how else am I supposed to get my turn silly?” Mari stood up, a grin on her face as she slid her purple bikini bottoms off and kicked them to the side.

“Alright then, let's clean up this mess and get changed. You can come over and I can tell you all about secret while we give you ‘your turn’.” You slid her bathing suit off, her limp cock dripping a little on the floor as she grabbed her clothes. 

“Talk about a fun after school activity.” Mari snickered.


	4. It looks better on me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mari just wants to try on Dia's clothes, but ends up getting way more than she bargained for...

The plan that Mari had enacted was a simple one, yet rather evil, even for her.  
  
With Kanan gone on her daily excessive jogging spree, and Dia having just stepped into the shower for the morning, Mari thought this the perfect time to set her scheme to get Dia to loosen up a bit on this trip to Tokyo the girls were on. She had already slipped on Dia’s rather promiscuous underwear and donned the eloquent red and black dress she had been wearing the night before. Her bra, however, remained on the couch adjacent to her. No way that's fitting, not in this universe. Operation: Dia cosplay was ago. 

She knew her raven-haired companion always packed light, so this was likely her only clean pair of clothes. With that logic, she'd be forced to waltz around the suite totally naked all day until being reduced to begging her beloved Mari for her clothes back. Dumb? Almost certainly. Necessary? Absolutely not. Hell, she could simply just go put on the clothes Mari was supposed to be wearing. But Dia had seemed so uptight this entire trip maybe a little harmless fun could help to lighten her spirits. Or piss her off severely, only time would tell.

Mari was admiring herself in the wall mirror just as she heard the shower turn off in the bathroom. Dia exited the bathroom, her morning shower leaving her calm and refreshed as ever. Mari hadn’t even taken into account the unintentional benefits her plan provided her: an unabated front row seat to the Dia nudity presentation.

While she was trying to keep the drool from pouring out of her mouth, however, Dia’s pleasant and chipper demeanor was quickly dashed. Her clothes, supposed to be on the queen bed in their room where she left them, were missing and replaced with a note that simply read “oops” and a rather crudely drawn image of Mari next to it.

Dia rolled her eyes almost entirely to the back of her head. Next time she was staying with Chika and Yo in their suite. She walked with a huff into the living room where Mari was sat, a smug grin plastered to her face. 

“Greetings Dia! The shower was lovely, I trust?” Dia scowled at her, instantaneously remarking where her clothes had ended up. The befuddled Kurosawa sister simply stood there with an unimpressed frown darting towards Mari, steam almost visibly coming out of her ears while she tried to cover herself as best she could with her unfortunately tiny hotel towel.

“I just have one question...Why? Is it really my clothing you appreciate or rather do you take pleasure in pissing me off?” Dia asked the pompous blonde. 

“I just wanted to see what a day in the life of the beauty of Dia Kurosawa is like! Dashing don’t you think? I could be a regular at the dinner table at this rate!”

Dia had to fight back a tiny smirk. Mari’s humor was always so quick and witty it was hard not to giggle, but serious matters were at hand. Her urge to strangle her was rising greatly by the minute. 

“Yes yes very cute indeed, I'll take them back now thank you very much.” Mari, however, didn’t budge an inch. 

“Actually I rather like them. Plus you’ve got a towel you can survive a bit. Not like we’re going on a date or anything.” Dia’s frustration was visibly bubbling inside her. She wasn’t prepared to sit in a damp towel for hours just cause Mari wanted to be cute. Then it hit her. The obvious solution to all her problems. 

“Well Mari if you won’t give them back,” she said with a now devious and sly demeanor about her, creeping ever closer to the edge of the couch. “Then I’ll just take them off of you myself.” 

She couldn’t believe this was the first thing she resorted to instead of keeping a cool head, but if Mari wanted to play games then well… It took two to tango after all. Not like she was complaining either, as Dia now hovered over her with a menacing, sexually charged aura about her. Mari was the one who was staring her up and down, even now as a deep, uncharacteristically timid blush crept across her cheeks. 

“Well Dia I respect your forwardness, however, I doubt you’ll-” Her voice cut off abruptly by Dia, shoving her lips forcefully against her own. She felt all the hairs on her body shoot up, and her heart raced fast in her chest. _“Is this why she’s been so angry this weekend?_ “ _Because she hasn’t got any in a while?_ Mari thought to herself. “ _Wow... She should have said something, I would have done this ages ago._

Dia forced her tongue into Mari’s mouth and immediately began tasting as much of her as she could manage. The blonde simply leaned back and let her explore, occasionally flicking Dia’s tongue with her own and ravishing in the sweet strawberry taste of the Lip Chap she had just applied. 

Dia placed both her hands on the Italian’s shoulders and slid the straps of her own dress down, freeing her breasts which she happily now gave attention too, trailing kisses down her neck until arriving at her left nipple. This whole performance by Dia was making Mari shiver with goosebumps. Watching her hungrily and sloppily go to town on her was making the heat developing under her skirt almost unbearable. 

“W-wow Dia, you sure know how to impress a-” Again cut off, this time by Dia’s hand forcing her mouth shut. 

“You don’t talk. I said I was going to take them off you, so that’s exactly what I plan to do.” Dia continued downwards again, staring into Mari’s eyes as she slid her dress further and further down her body, kissing and licking her the entire journey down to her nether regions. She stopped at her panties, smirking at how admittedly sexy they looked on Mari before hooking her thumb around them and pulling them both down to her ankles, a trail of cum from Mari’s sex accompanying them down. Mari felt like she was in a porn movie or something the way this all was playing out. Her pussy certainly agreed, how wet she had made Dia’s panties making that very evident. She watched as Dia picked up her own underwear, and slowly licked and sucked Mari’s cum from them, before slipping them on herself and straddling her lap on the couch. 

“Your turn Ohara.” Her tone was stern, and Mari didn’t dare question her in the state she was in now. Or ever really for that matter. 

“Yes ma’am, anything you say!” She jokingly quipped as she slid down the couch and aligned herself with Dia’s crotch. Moving her sopping-wet panties adjacent to her slit, she began eagerly sliding her tongue over as much of Dia’s slit as she could, making sure to brush the flat of her tongue over that swollen nub of hers, and humming at the goosebumps she felt on Dia’s thighs each time she did it. 

Dia moaned overtop of her, responding in kind by grinding her pelvis harder onto the blonde girl’s face. She really wanted to make her feel every inch of her, and make her appreciate this blessing being so graciously forced upon her. Mari took the opportunity to stick a couple of fingers of her own inside herself. Her pussy was aching and ‘mistress Dia’ had her own plans in mind 

And as she fingered herself she obliged those very plans. Her other hand gripping onto Dia’s thigh she pushed her down further as she slipped her tongue delicately inside, moaning into her pussy when her succulent juices enveloped her tongue. “Good girl Mari, you’re very obedient.” She taunted, pushing herself down harder and harder onto her tongue as Mari swirled her tongue around inside her vigorously. 

Mari continued her gentle humming, vibrating her cunt every so often and relishing in the moans that came from her when she did it. As Dia sped up her face fucking of the blonde she could tell she was close to orgasming. Her walls tightened around Mari’s tongue as she came hard, her liquid ecstasy covering Mari’s tongue, filling her mouth, and smearing around her mouth. She slurped her pussy juice happily, Dia panting heavily above her. She couldn’t get enough of the sweet cum of her friend, orgasming on her own fingers shortly after as she cleaned up her handiwork entirely and freed herself from Dia’s smothering. 

  
  
  
She sucked her own cum from her fingers, smiling at Dia who was now resting on the couch next to her. “There. That should teach you to not steal my things anymore. I hope you learned your lesson Mari.” Dia cooed softly, between the panting of her slowly resolving orgasm. Mari certainly had learned something alright. She learned that Dia liked to be a top and if she ever wanted a good time she knew exactly how to go about getting it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short, sexy little thing I wrote a while back for a good friend DiasPenguin. Check his stuff out, he's a great guy and an even better Dia writer (つ▀¯▀)つ https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiasPenguin/profile
> 
> Stay safe, and happy 2021 everyone, here's to more lewds in the new year >:3
> 
> A link to the writing Discord where we love idols way too much: https://discord.gg/R43Vc3X


	5. Can you do the wrapping for me~?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan gives Mari a super special Christmas present when she comes over, and it involves lots of ribbon.

**Ding Dong**

_ “Alright Kanan, it’s game time.” _

Kanan had been standing there, late at night in a teal green bra and panties, for what felt like hours in anticipation of giving something only she could to her good friend Mari this Christmas eve night. And a bit of a gift to herself as well now that she thought about it. 

The door opened seconds after the bell rang as the impatient blonde loudly made her entrance by obnoxiously screaming Kanan’s name. This was quickly silenced by the lips of Kanan herself, as she pulled her into the most desperate kiss the two of them had ever experienced.

Already half-naked herself, she made quick work of Mari’s clothes as well while leading her into the fire lit ambiance of her living room. The trail of her clothes followed all the way to the couch where she was pushed down rather forcefully by Kanan, next to a large spool of ribbon and a comically large novelty bow.

“I’m sorry Mari, but you made my naughty list this year. Therefore, your present… Is being my present.”

Those words were some Mari never thought she’d hear come out of Kanan’s mouth. She wasn’t a huge role player when the two of them got intimate, so this was definitely a well-choreographed surprise, and one Mari wasn’t willing to pass upon. They were both already naked after all, so when in Rome...

“Oh darn it!” She said rather sarcastically. “I guess I have no choice but to accept what’s coming to me and try to be better for next year. Do what you must, Kanan Claus, I am but your humble servant.”

Her teasing didn’t phase Kanan one bit, all the more reason to tie her up in her mind. Grabbing the spool of purple ribbon, she gingerly wrapped in intricate swirls around her legs and arms, tying off each to bind her legs and ankles up properly. Kanan admired her handiwork momentarily before placing the bow right atop Mari’s forehead, obscuring her view from whatever came next.

All wrapped up like a present, she looked, as she would put it, ‘shinier’ than ever. Her slim figure was always so impressive to Kanan, considering how she never  _ really _ worked out that hard. She couldn’t resist running her fingers up and down her smooth skin, teasing overtop of her breasts gingerly each time she could to elicit a moan from her.

Not wasting any time, she grabbed a small pink vibrator from the coffee table and flicked it on to its lowest setting, placing it intentionally high on Mari’s pelvis. High enough her clit would get some pleasure, but never enough to bring her all the way.

“I figured your present would be something dirty but… This is definitely new. H-how about moving that... Just a little bit further down?”

Mari's breath hitched and cracked under the immense pleasure she was on the cusp of feeling. The toy was so close to being perfect, but damn how she was tied up. She was completely at Kanan’s mercy.   
  


“Uncomfy are we? Maybe I should crack a window or something so you can cool off. Cause I’m not stopping, not that I think you’d want me to anyway… Right?”

Kanan whispered in a soft, skin tingling tone into Mari’s ear, locking her lips with hers to silence the complaints coming from them. It had taken a ton of planning to do it secretly, but through sheer willpower and Mari’s insatiable lust, it was most certainly paying off.

Her tongue was graciously accepted into Mari’s mouth as the two took the kiss much more seriously, with Kanan adamantly swirling hers around with fervor. While one hand continued brushing over her sensitive nipples, the other slid down her torso at a snail's pace, making sure to stop and enjoy every moment of skin it got to touch between the ribbons that bound her.

  
  


Slowly, using her pointer finger, she inched the vibrator closer to her sensitive num. Each inch made her moan harder and harder into Kanan’s mouth until she climatically dropped the vibrator between her legs entirely and introduced her finger to pleasure her instead.

A satisfied hum assured Kanan that this was indeed a good present, and so her finger slid up and down her slit, giving Mari exactly what had been coming to her from the moment she stepped through that door. 

“A naughty girl like you deserves so much worse…” Kanan cooed, her left hand pinching her nipples in a playfully aggressive manner. “You’re lucky it’s Christmas otherwise I would be much harsher.”

“M-maybe next year… I’ll have to be worse then. Or just say please on a good day…”

Kanan was loving the enthusiasm and rewarded her in kind by increasing the pace. Her pointer finger continued trailing up and down her clit, stopping to apply pressure to it occasionally to make Mari’s hips really buck.

This power she had over her was intoxicating. Why had she never tried this before tonight?! Each thrust of her hips, each groan for more made Kanan want to go even harder. To make her even wetter. 

As her finger trailed down one last time, she slid two fingers easily into her pussy and entrenched them as far as they could go inside her. Just like always, brushing over her g-spot sent Mari over her edge. She moaned Kanan’s name, sticking her hips as high as she could off the couch as her pent up orgasm finally released itself right onto Kanan’s talented fingers.

She gingerly continued to slip her hand in and out of her willfully bound prisoner, before sliding them out and placing them to Mari’s own lips. Unable to see, she still got the message and agreeingly sucked them clean, her tongue weaving between her fingertips not to miss a single ounce of her cum.

“Mari, would you say you’ve learned your lesson about being naughty?” Kanan teased, Kissing her on the lips yet again, Mari’s taste lingering on her mouth as she did so. “I won't untie you until you think you have.”

Mari quizzically moved her mouth back and forth, feigning to be deep in thought before responding. “I dunno… I still feel a bit devious. Got any coal to really teach me?”

“Funny you mention that.” Kanan giggled, turning around and grabbing a black case out of the bag next to her couch. Inside it was a black, round ball gag with the word’s ‘Kanan’s slut’ engraved onto it. “Merry Christmas Mari, I think we’re in for a long night. Don't you?”


End file.
